Through the Eyes of Jigsaw
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Just a day in the life of John Kramer. Rated M


**Through the Eyes of Jigsaw**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saw**

The heart monitor beeped loudly as the IVs did their job. The man attached to them was unaware of the fact. He was also unaware that he would be Jigsaw's latest victim.

"I told you to not call me that." John said.

"Sorry, master." Pigface said. They were sitting behind a one-sided mirror observing the latest subject. The man was Jeremy Marks. He was a human trafficker. Using the "Pigface." Disguise, John kidnapped him and brought him here. His apprentice helped put the man into the trap, a disk-shaped object strapped to his torso. Now they waited.

* * *

The first thing Jeremy saw when he awoke was the television hanging over his head. It was off, the blank screen reflecting the man's sweaty and confused face. He tried to get up but felt something heavy weighing him down. He looked down and saw a disc-shaped object attached to his shirtless torso. He tried to take it off but it was stuck to him, as if it was super-glued to his torso.

Without warning, the TV sprang to life with a deafening static. A puppet with red swirls on its cheeks, greasy hair, and red menacing eyes appeared on screen.

"Hello Jeremy." The puppet said. "You don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game."

"What the fuck is going on!?" A terrified Jeremy screamed.

"For years, you have profited off the suffering of women, kidnapping them from their everyday lives to feed the sexual appetites of paying customers. To others, these women are mothers, sisters, aunts, daughters, and wives. To you, they are a commodity. You strip them of their rights, their dignity and their humanity, all for the sake of monetary gain. You are not worthy of the life you possess."

"Get me out of here!" Jeremy yelled. "Get me the fuck out of here!"

"I, however, have decided to give you one last chance. In order to lure women into slave labor, you use your good looks and charm. You are considered an angel on the outside, but in reality, you are a demon, a pig in human clothes. It is time your ugliness showed on the outside. Look to your right and you will see a scalpel."

Jeremy looked to his right and, sure enough, there was a scalpel, laying on the floor.

"You must slice scarlet letters on your face as a sign of your sin. Once this recording ends you will have sixty seconds until the device surrounding your torso activates and cuts you in half. Should you shed enough blood, the device will not activate. Live or die. Make your choice. Let the game begin."

As soon as the puppet disappeared from the screen, a timer in the device began ticking.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy said. He grabbed the scalpel and began slicing his face open. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Tears formed in his eyes. After the first few seconds of slicing, a bloody "A" was formed on his forehead. He cut a "B" on his left cheek and a "C" on his right. The unforgiving clocked still ticked.

"How much more do you want!?" Jeremey cried. He tried carving a D under his chin but it was too late. The timer went off. The device activated, sending it's blades into Jeremy's abdomen. His howl of pain faded into a sickening gurgle. The two halves of his body feel to the floor, a puddle of blood forming between them.

* * *

John came into the room a few minutes later. With a scalpel, he cut an puzzle piece-shape of flesh from the back of Jeremy's neck.

"Now remember. If the person fails the test, you are to cut a piece of flesh in the shape of a puzzle from them."

"Why?" Pigface asked.

"It represents the aspect of their psyche that was they lacked: The will to live."

* * *

John was hooked up to his IVs, receiving his medication from Pigface.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you do this? Test people I mean."

Jigsaw sighed. "It all began a long time ago. I went to the doctor for a routine checkup and left knowing I had cancer. First I lose my unborn child and now this. I just wanted to end it all. So, one night, I got in my car and drove off a cliff. Death would not have me however as I survived. At that moment, as I laid bloodied and broken, I realized that life is precious and cannot be taken for granted. From that moment onwards, I vowed to teach people the value of life."

That's really cool master." Pigface said. "Can I ask another question?"

"Yes."

"Why did you take me under your wing instead of killing me when you had the chance?"

"I am not what you would call a killer. I would much rather see my subjects live than die. It shows that they deserve the life given to them. Besides, with every passing day, I rot from the inside. I will be gone one day and I need you to continue my work after I pass on."

"Don't say that master!" Pigface shouted.

"You know it's true. But fear not. I will teach you everything you need to know before that time comes. I promise you that you will be ready when the time comes."

"So master." Pigface said. "Who will be our next subject?"

"I've given it a lot of thought. After must consideration," John said. "I've decided on a man named Zepp."


End file.
